Beautiful Dreamer: Therox
by Amberlee26
Summary: Theresa dreams of marrying Ethan, her best friend and childhood sweetheart. The day Ethan proposes is the happiest of her life. But when her world come tumbling down around her, Theresa realizes that sometimes first love isn't meant to last forever.
1. Chapter One

A/N Beautiful Dreamer is my very own Cinderella story for Theresa and Fox and I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have taken a lot of liberties with the history of the show and it will become apparent in later chapters. The only thing you guys need to know for now is that Ethan and Fox are not related.

I have more than half the story typed up and if you all leave reviews I might post a chapter a day.

Chapter One

St. Mary Margaret's, Harmony Maine

"By the power vested in me by the State of Maine I now pronounce you husband and wife. Chad you may kiss your bride. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Chad Harris," Father Lonnigan called out in a loud voice.

There was not a single dry eye in the church when Chad pressed a soft, tender kiss on his bride's lips. A few seconds later, the newlyweds strolled outside of the church amidst a flurry of rice and rose petals and the blushing bride made her way towards her best friend.

"Oh, Whitney I'm so happy for you," an excited Teresa cried, giving her oldest and closest friend a swift hug.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Teresa. Thanks so much for helping me convince my parents that this was what I wanted and for making my wedding dress. I love you sweetie," Whitney replied, her dark eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I love you too, Whit, best friends forever," Teresa answered with a soft smile.

"Best friends forever, Resa," Whitney replied before streaking her way through the crowd and zeroing in on her groom.

"They make a lovely couple don't they?" a masculine voice whispered at her ear and Teresa gasped in surprise when she saw the sunny haired man at her side.

"Ethan, I was so sure you wouldn't make it. I missed you so much," an elated Teresa replied wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and giving him a tight hug.

Ethan breathed in the smell of her rose scented hair and pressed a quick kiss on her mouth.

"Chad is my best friend I wouldn't have missed his wedding for the world," he replied easily. "Besides, I have a surprise for you," he added with a grin.

Teresa smiled, so happy to have him by her side she didn't think to wonder at his words.

"Hmm, I know its here somewhere, ahhh, right here," Ethan muttered digging into the pocket of his dark trousers and pulling out a black velvet box.

Teresa stared at him wide eyed, her chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears when she saw the small diamond ring nestled inside.

"I love you Teresa. I have never loved anyone else the way I love you. You are my sunshine and my laughter, my one and only love. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife," Ethan asked, his blue eyes shining with tenderness and love.

Teresa stared at him for a few seconds, a smile splitting her face and then she flung herself in his arms and buried her face in his neck.

"Yes, Ethan, yes, of course I will marry you," she replied, laughing when he lifted her up and spun her in his arms.

The day had been perfect.

Boston Massachusetts

"I don't want to argue with you Audrey. I told you I wasn't going to that stupid fundraiser and I meant it. Today is Samantha's opening night and I wouldn't miss her recital for anything in the world. If you want to dance the night away at the Hotel Grandeur that's your prerogative, have Dylan escort you," Fox told his petulant girlfriend in a no nonsense tone.

Audrey Banning stared at her boyfriend from beneath lowered lashes so he wouldn't see how angry she was. Her soft mouth trembled and her aquamarine eyes sparkled with pent up frustration as she racked her brain trying to figure out how to convince her errant boyfriend that the charity function at the Hotel Grandeur was more important that his little sister's piano recital.

"Fox," she pouted walking up to him and pressing her lean body against his.

Fox unhooked Audrey's slender arms from around his neck and walked over to his dresser to straighten his tie, one eye on the clock and the other on Audrey. He knew she was determined to get her way and he was just as determined to win this little battle. He'd never had any intention of escorting Audrey to that damned party and she knew it. It wasn't his fault she'd presumed she could make him come around for Fox wasn't a man who could be manipulated by any woman, no matter how beautiful.

And Audrey was absolutely stunning. Her sleek blond hair was twisted in a neat chignon that revealed the slope of her slender neck and her perfectly proportioned body was encased in a low cut blue dress that hugged her curves and revealed enough of her creamy breasts to cause a sensation. As he looked her over he felt a stirring of lust for Audrey was very, very creative in bed and the dress left very little to the imagination. His only problem with Audrey was that she was too damned demanding and too hot-tempered. As the only daughter of Jacob and Elisabeth Banning, she was quite accustomed to getting her way for her parents had never denied her anything and her older brother Dylan doted on her.

But Fox had grown tired of her demands and her possessiveness and he meant to end things before she could sink her claws any further into him. Knowing that she would stir up a fuss when he broke the news he had brought her a parting gift and picking the discreetly wrapped box from his desk, he wagged his finger at her and gave her his most wicked grin.

When she opened the box and saw the sapphire and diamond necklace with the matching bracelet Audrey forgot her pique and launched herself in his arms. Taking advantage of her good humor, Fox captured her mouth in a hot, open-mouthed kiss and unfastened her dress, leaving her standing before him in her slip and panties. Without breaking the torrid kiss, Fox tumbled them both to the bed, groaning when he felt Audrey's nimble fingers unbuttoning his black dress pants. When she wrapped her hands around his hard shaft, he shuddered but wanting to end things as quickly as possible he slipped a finger inside her lace panties and feeling how wet she was he clasped her wandering hands and lifted them over her head as he slipped inside her. Audrey let out a soft moan as she felt him fill her and Fox captured her throaty moans with his mouth.

Satisfied and replete Fox pressed another kiss on her sulky mouth and jumped out of the bed. A few minutes later, dressed and quite anxious to leave he ushered a pouting Audrey out of the house and bundled her into her car.

"Bye sugar, have a nice night," he told her as he made his way to his own car.

The night had just begun.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Ethan, do you have to leave so quickly?" Teresa asked her fiancée with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry baby but I have a lot of business to wrap up if I'm going to make it back in time for our wedding," Ethan replied softly.

Having decided that they didn't want a long engagement, Ethan and Teresa had set their wedding day and Father Lonnigan had agreed to marry them at the end of the month. Teresa couldn't have been happier. She loved Ethan with all of her heart and she knew he felt the same. She couldn't wait to be his wife and have his children.

"It's ok Ethan. Your work is important to you and I need time to get the wedding plans underway. But promise me you will be back before the wedding," she entreats and Ethan nods.

When his mouth descended on hers, Teresa let her eyes drift close and returned the kiss with innocent abandon. It wasn't until she felt Ethan's finger inching toward her breasts that she protested.

"Ethan, stop please you know I promised Mama I'd wait," she murmured breathlessly.

"Baby we will be married in a few weeks, what can it hurt? Please, I want you so bad," he whispered, cupping her breasts in his palm but Teresa shook her head and shifted away.

"I can't Ethan, I just can't. Please try to understand," Teresa cried, pulling her raspberry colored sweater down and turning her back to him.

"I'm sorry, Teresa. I didn't mean to pressure you. I'd better get going or I'll miss my bus. Say bye to Pilar and Miguel for me. I love you sweetie," he replied, pressing a kiss on her forehead and walking away.

Teresa stared after him for a few minutes then with a huge sigh she walked to her bedroom and sat on the small bench at the foot of her bed. So much had changed in so little time and though she was happy, a part of her was sad because the carefree days of her youth, the youth she'd shared with Ethan and Whitney was gone.

"Mija, has Ethan left," Pilar asked her daughter with a slight frown. It wasn't like her godson to leave without saying goodbye.

"Yes Mama he didn't want to miss his bus," Teresa replied dejectedly.

Pilar pressed a kiss on Teresa's silky hair and smiled.

"Three weeks isn't a lot of time to plan a wedding. You wont even have time to miss him," she replied.

Boston

"Sam, you were wonderful," Fox told his sister with a proud grin.

Samantha's eyes lit up when she caught sight of her twin but her smile dimmed when she saw her father and his trophy wife heading their way.

Fox noticed her frown and turned to see his father and stepmother walking towards them. Rebecca was in fine form, her brassy red hair was piled on top of her head and she wore an extremely low cut, tight fitting gown in an ugly shade of green. Julian was more decently attired in a black suit and a white dress shirt.

"Samantha, you performance was exquisite," Julian complimented his youngest child and Sam rolled her eyes at Fox.

"Nicholas, so nice of you to join us this evening. Hope we didn't ruin any other plans you might have had?" Rebecca commented her heavily made up face wreathed in a fake smile.

Fox took a deep breath before turning to face his stepmother. Rebecca was the only person in the world who could get under his skin so quickly.

"No, step-mommy, I didn't have any other plans. Though now that you mention it I was delayed by this very lovely blond who couldn't bear to let me out of her bed, er sight," he remarked casually.

Samantha and Julian burst into laughter and Rebecca flushed, her green eyes narrowing in anger because Fox had bested her once

Before the situation could get out of control, a slim dark haired woman walked over and pressed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Samantha Nicole, your performance was extraordinary," the woman gushed, her hazel eyes bright with laughter.

"That's what you say after every performance Mom," Samantha replied with a laugh.

"That's because it's true," Olivia huffed, her smile fading when she turned to face her ex-lover and his vulgar wife.

"Julian, Rebecca," Olivia murmured inclining her head regally. "You're in fine form, Rebecca," she added her brows rising as she perused the tacky gown the other woman wore.

"Thank you," Rebecca replied, frowning when she noticed how her husband stared at his former lover.

Olivia wore a simple black dress, elegant because of its very simplicity and the Carmichael pearls at her throat. Her dark hair was swept up in a neat chignon and her ears were adorned with matching pearl bobs. Her make-up was light and understated and highlighted her classic beauty. Rebecca felt like a gaudy elephant next to her and that added to her resentment.

"Pookie, we ought to get going. We have another engagement to attend," Rebecca reminded her husband.

"By all means don't let us keep you," Fox remarked and Samantha tried to contain her laughter.

"How did I raise such an awful young man?" Olivia commented and Fox grinned.

A waiter passed by with a tray of champagne flutes and Fox quickly grabbed three glasses.

"To the two most wonderful women in my life," he toasted making Olivia blush and Samantha giggle.

Another part of town...

"What took you so long baby, I missed you," the lean blond remarked when Ethan walked into his apartment.

"I couldn't get away. Traffic was horrendous," Ethan replied dropping his suitcase and walking over to the mini bar to pour himself a drink.

"Poor baby, here let me make it all better," the woman replied, taking the glass from his hand and fusing her mouth with his.

Ethan wrapped his arms around the blonde's curvy bottom and pressed her tightly against him. He wanted; no he needed release from the terrible ache Teresa had left him with. Without breaking his stride, he backed her against the wall and reached under her skirt to feel how ready she was for him. Feeling her creamy wetness, he unzipped his pants and thrust himself inside her. The woman moaned against his mouth and wrapped her slim legs around his waist, to give him better access. Letting out a savage moan, Ethan drove himself into her as he felt his climax rush over him. Knowing that his partner hadn't been fully satisfied, Ethan slipped a hand between them and rubbed her clitoris even as he continued to thrust inside her. When she let out a soft, husky moan and her body began to tremble against his, Ethan fused their mouths together once more and let his release wash over him once again.

"God, Gwen you were magnificent," he rasped moments later, lifting her slight weight in his arms and carrying her over to the sofa.

He was far from appeased. Teresa had lit a fire inside him and if he couldn't have her he meant to enjoy Gwen as much as he could.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Two weeks later…

Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Harmony Maine

"Mama, do you think Ethan will like my dress?" Teresa asked her mother, her brown eyes sparkling with suppressed excitement.

"Ethan is going to be floored when he sees you floating up the aisle like the princess that you are," Pilar replied with an affectionate grin.

"I'm so happy, Mama. Ethan and I are going to be married and we're going to raise a houseful of children and I'm going to devote my life to making him happy. And to my sewing of course," she added looking down at the half-completed satin and lace confection in her hand.

"Mija, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, I'm so proud of the woman you've become," Pilar told her daughter.

"I wish your father was here. He'd have been so proud. As proud as Ivy would be of Ethan. Losing her beloved James was so hard on her but she forced herself to go on because of Ethan. I didn't understand her pain until I lost your father. And then we grieved together. Ivy was my rock; I don't know what I would have done without her. When she got sick, I wanted to weep at the injustice of it. She had so much to live for; so many dreams and the cancer ate away at her till she was nothing but a pile of bones. How I railed at God but she reminded me that we were women of faith and then she made me promise that I would take care of Ethan when she was gone. I wish she was here to see what a lovely couple you make," she added sadly.

Teresa rose from the chair and went to kneel at her mother's feet.

"She is here Mama. I know she's watching us from heaven just like Papa is. If I didn't believe that I wouldn't be able to go on," Teresa told her mother and Pilar stroked her daughter's silky hair softly.

"Te amo, mi niña. Now get back to work or that dress will never be finished," she added.

Teresa laughed and went back to the table. When she had laid the dress on the table, she absently picked up her needle and let out a cry of pain when she punctured her thumb. Her surprise turned to horror when she saw that she that she had smeared her lovely gown with blood.

"Oh no," she cried in dismay.

Picking up a handkerchief she blotted the mess until there was no trace of blood on the dress and then let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the gown hadn't been ruined.

Without turning around, she leaned over to grab the glass of water at the edge of the table. The loud crash had her spinning around and a horrified gasp escaped her lips when she looked down and saw that a framed photograph of Ethan and her had shattered.

Her hands trembled as she bent to pick up the glass and she shivered. Something was wrong. She knew it as surely as she knew that her name was Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

A week later…

"Daniel, what the hell am I going to do? Today is my wedding day. In less than 8 hours I'm going to stand in front of a church full of people to marry the woman I've loved my entire life. But when I get back to Boston, Gwen expects me to marry her. Hell, she announced our engagement in front of a room full of witnesses. If I don't marry her I'll lose my job and everything that I've worked for my entire life," Ethan muttered tangling his hands in his light brown hair.

"Ethan, Gwen is the heiress to a fortune. Her father left her a sizable inheritance and she's the stepdaughter of one of the wealthiest men in the city. Marrying her guarantees you a secure future. Forget about Teresa. She's a little nobody from Hicksville. If you worked your entire life you would never be able to accumulate this much wealth. This is a golden opportunity. Don't squander it," Daniel advised his friend.

Ethan paced around the room trying to find a solution to the tangled web he'd woven. Teresa would make him the perfect wife. She was sweet and malleable and she'd be content to take care of him and the children they'd conceive till the end of her days. He enjoyed her hero worship and her innocence attracted him like a moth to flame. Gwen on the other hand was spoiled, willful, and demanding and he had no doubt that if he strayed she'd nail his ass to the wall. But she was also sexy, confident, alluring, and being with her was absolutely exhilarating. And as Julian Crane's son-in-law he'd be part of a world he'd only dreamed of, till now.

"I can't stand Teresa up. I just can't," he muttered but he was weakening and he knew it.

The truth was he had absolutely everything to gain and nothing to lose if he married Gwen. And they both knew it.

Harmony Maine

St. Mary Margaret's

"Teresa, don't worry. Ethan will show up. He loves you. He's just running late. You know how awful traffic can be at this time of day," Whitney soothed her best friend.

"He should have been here an hour ago Whit," Teresa replied dully, her dark eyes shiny with tears.

Unable to bear the humiliation any longer she tossed her bouquet on the floor and lifting the hem of her dress, ran down the steps of the church. Just then a tall, dark haired young man made his way through the crowd, his face pale. When Teresa saw the paper in his hand she felt the blood rush to her face.

"Teresa, I'm sorry. There was a terrible accident. The bus Ethan was on overturned on the freeway and---"

"No, he can't be dead. He just can't be," Teresa, wailed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"There weren't any survivors," Miguel whispered catching his sister in his arms when she fell into a dead faint.

Boston Massachusetts…that same night

"A toast to the happy couple," the mother of the bride murmured lifting her flute and the guests followed suit.

The estate nearly overflowed with guests. Though this wasn't how she'd envisioned her daughter's wedding, she knew the simple ceremony and the elegant reception her daughter had organized would be the talk of the town. It wasn't every day an heiress got married. Twisting her lips in the semblance of a smile, she made her speech but inside she seethed. She had no doubt at all that her baby had married beneath her. Oh the groom was handsome enough and he appeared absolutely besotted with his bride but she knew, deep down in her heart, that it was all an act. He was a schemer, a gigolo who had married her daughter for her money. His act couldn't fool her because she had run the same scam twenty-five years before when she had tricked her husband into marriage. As the crowd lifted their glasses she vowed that her son in law would pay for his deception. In spades.

"To Ethan and Gwen," the crowd chanted watching the groom bend his head and press a chaste kiss on his bride's waiting lips.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Boston Massachusetts

Teresa wandered the streets of Boston in a daze. Her silky dark hair was swept back in a severe chignon, her usually radiant face was pale and wan, and the black dress she wore with sedate black pumps made her look older than her years.

Uncaring of the appreciative male glances sent her way, she continued to walk, as her mind drifted to the past she had shared with Ethan. She still couldn't believe he was gone, forever. When Miguel had given her the news she'd fainted for the first time in her life and then she had begged Pilar to let her come to Boston. Until she saw Ethan's body she wouldn't believe he was gone.

_Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair  
Wasn't ready to let you go_

But when they had gotten to Boston, Daniel, had informed them that because his body had been unrecognizable the medical examiner had recommended that he be cremated and he had given in. It was at that moment that the finality if his death had hit her and Teresa had wanted to bawl. But some part of her refused to share her pain with a complete stranger and so she had held back. She hadn't even been able to cry at his memorial service.

_And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away_

After the service, Daniel had taken her and Pilar to a nearby hotel and instructed them to rest before dinner. Pilar, worn out from the stress of the day had fallen asleep quickly but Teresa had been unable to rest and grabbing her purse she had fled the hotel. She wanted to be alone. Suddenly, the tears she had been holding back through sheer force of will, began streaming down her face. Spotting an empty bench she sank down wearily and let the tears fall.

"Need a tissue?" a deep, masculine voice asked as he held out a neat white handkerchief.

_Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me  
I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would  
My life for yours_

Teresa stared up at the blond haired stranger bemusedly. The man was tall and lean with spiky blond hair and eyes as brown as sinful dark chocolate. He had a sexy cleft in his chin and he wore dark trousers and a white opened necked shirt with black boots. But it was his smile that drew her in. It was so gentle and so understanding that at that moment all she wanted was to bury herself in his arms and never let go.

A horrified gasp burst from her lips when she realized what she was about to do. For all she knew he could be a rapist or an axe murderer.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he replied correctly divining her thoughts. "You just looked so sad and so lonely I couldn't contain the urge to play white knight," he added.

"Bad day?" he questioned and Teresa nodded. When the stranger sat down next to her and pulled her into the safety of his arms she didn't protest for the embrace soothed her as nothing else could have.

_And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away_

Resting her cheek against his warm chest Teresa let the tears fall as the stranger stroked her silky dark hair. When there were no more tears left, she lifted her eyes and stared into his handsome face, embarrassment tinting her cheeks becomingly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Tears are cleansing for the soul and sometimes it's hard to let family see us in pain," he remarked and Teresa was surprised at his perceptiveness.

"However, now that I've loaned you my shoulder to cry on I guess it's ok to introduce myself."I'm Nicholas, Nicholas Crane but my friends call me Fox," he added with a beguiling smile.

"I'm Teresa, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald but my friends call me Resa," Teresa answered shyly.

"Well Resa, how about if we stroll over to that lovely cafe, order something warm to drink and get acquainted?" Fox asked.

Teresa lowered her eyes, doubt eating away at her. She had just lost the man she loved, she shouldn't be flirting with a stranger.

"I won't take no for an answer, Resa. Besides, as I know every beautiful woman in the city I know you're a stranger in town and thus you shouldn't be wandering about all on your own. We'll have a cup of coffee and then I'll drive you to your hotel and you'll never have to see me again," he added as he read the refusal on her lips and getting to his feet, he extended one hand. 

Teresa let him guide her to the cafe, too bemused and too tired to do anything else. Fox had been the perfect gentleman and instinctively she knew she was safe with him. And a part of her didn't want to see the last of him yet for somewhere deep in her soul she had recognized that this man was going to change her life. Forever.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has left a review. It really makes me feel good about my writing. And to those who asked yes I will be revealing Olivia and Julian's story but not till much much later. Happy Reading.

Chapter 5

Crane Industries…

"I have to congratulate you Ethan, I never thought you'd go through with it," a laughing Daniel told his best friend.

"That bus wreck was very convenient," Ethan replied, lifting his snifter of brandy and offering Daniel a mock toast.

"I had no idea that bus was going to crash when I bought those tickets. Lucky for us you changed your mind shortly after we boarded. I thought I'd never get you to see reason. You seemed so determined to fulfill your vow to Teresa," Daniel remarked.

"I love Teresa. But I love the power and prestige being married to Gwen will bring me more. All my life I've dreamed of being somebody. I couldn't let this opportunity slip through my fingers. When I've been married to Gwen for a while and established my reputation in the business world, I'll ask Gwen for a divorce, buy myself a mansion to equal the one I'm residing at now, and then make a miraculous recovery. I'll tell Teresa I lost my memory after the accident and that as a result I married an heiress but that as soon as I remembered our love I petitioned the court for a divorce and came looking for her. Teresa is a hopeless romantic and she's been in love with me our entire life. She won't question my story and I will finally have everything I've ever wanted. Money, prestige, power, and Teresa," Ethan replied with a confident smile.

"And what if Teresa falls in love with someone else in the meantime?" Daniel questioned idly.

"She won't. I know Teresa like the back of my hand. She's a one-man woman. She'll never love anyone else the way she loves me," Ethan murmured arrogantly. "Now let's get back to work. I have an eager bride waiting for me at home and I don't want to keep her waiting," he added setting down his glass and walking over to his desk.

Daniel nodded and turned his attention back to the sheath of papers he held in his hand. But recalling Teresa's exquisite beauty and her genteel nature he thought his friend was being overly optimistic. Women as attractive as Teresa never lacked company and eventually she would be ready to resume her life. He could only hope his friend was around when that happened or he'd lose her forever.

Deja Brew

Through the rim of the heavy ceramic cup he held in his hands Fox covertly watched Teresa. As soon as they'd walked into the intimate café she'd excused herself and headed straight for the bathroom, calling over her shoulder that she wanted a vanilla nut half skim-half cream mocha and Fox's eyebrows had lifted because he hadn't pegged her as a coffee snob. Seeing the surprise on his face she'd confided that she worked at the local coffee shop in her hometown and could thus be considered a coffee expert. Fox had placed their orders and grabbed a table at the back, waiting with a simmering impatience for her to return.

His patience had finally been rewarded when she'd taken the seat opposite him and given him a blinding smile. The smile transformed her face; making the features that he'd thought merely beautiful a few minutes earlier, utterly alluring. Her dark brown eyes shimmered with warmth, her cupid's bow mouth polished with a peachy lip gloss that he wanted to lick right off, and her cheekbones glowed with a soft color he knew was due as much to her nervousness as it was the blusher she'd applied. Her soft wispy bangs framed her heart shaped face and without thought he leaned over and twirled a strand of her silky dark hair with his thumb. Teresa lifted her brows at the intimate touch but she didn't break the contact. When Fox's eyes dropped to her mouth and lingered there for a moment, her breathing quickened and her pulse began to beat frantically.

Fox was very aware of her reaction but he cautioned himself to go slowly so he wouldn't scare her away. Teresa needed to be wooed. She was very vulnerable right now and he knew without conceit that if he pressed his advantage he could seduce her. The spark between them was that strong and he was quite skilled in the art of seduction. But if he gave in to his baser urges Teresa would run from him like a scared rabbit and he'd lose her forever. That was a risk he wasn't ready to take for he'd known from the very beginning that she was the woman he'd waited for his entire life. His mother had once teased him that when he fell for a woman it'd be love at first sight and she'd been right. He'd fallen head over heels in love with Teresa when he'd spotted her sobbing on that park bench. It was that simple. And that complicated.

"The coffee's very good. Vastly superior to what I serve at the Book Café," Teresa informed him as she delicately sipped the scalding brew.

"And what else do you serve at the Book Café, mademoiselle?" Fox asked with a boyish grin. Because it was obvious from her attire that she was in deep mourning and he hadn't wanted to pry he hadn't asked what had brought her to Boston. Talk of her hometown was safe and would give him a clue of where to find her should she disappear on him.

"Croissants, muffins, bagels, scones, and different types of pastries. Beth, the owner, bakes everything herself. The café was originally a bookstore but because that didn't bring in enough money she added the coffee shop to try to lure in more customers," Teresa explained. "It worked too because almost everyone who comes in to buy a magazine or a book stops to have cup of coffee or pick up a snack. And those people who come if for a snack inevitably---"

"Have to buy a magazine or a book," Fox finished for her and Teresa laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he remarked casually and Teresa lowered her gaze.

"Teresa, I know we barely know each other and that this might not be the best time to tell you this but I'm very attracted to you," he added in a husky undertone.

"Fox, I---" Teresa stammered, her eyes wide with shock at the bluntness of his statement.

"Shhh, I'm not putting any pressure on you. I just wanted you to know how I felt," he replied taking one of her slim hands in his and bringing it to his mouth. Teresa watched him, intrigued despite herself.

"Do you know what I want right now, more than anything in the world?" he asked in a seductive whisper, his gaze dropping once more to her full, lush mouth.

"What?" Teresa murmured nervously.

"A bite of that rich, creamy chocolate cake you have sitting on your plate," he replied spearing a chunk sized bite of the decadent dessert from her plate and bringing it to his mouth.

Teresa laughed again and the tension was broken. When they were both full, Fox dropped a few bills on the table and courteously escorted her from the restaurant.

"Will you let me drive you back to the hotel?" he asked when they were outside once more.

Teresa nodded and with a sigh of relief Fox escorted her to his car and helped her in. He didn't know how long she was in town for but he meant to find out a whole lot more about her before she left for he had no intention of letting her walk away from his life. She was his. He'd known it from the first. Now all he had to do was convince her of the same.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Carmichael Estate...

Fox's bedroom

"Teresa, are you sure you want to do this? Fox asked as he stared into her lovely eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Make love to me Fox," Teresa murmured huskily.

Fox pressed a kiss on her upturned mouth and led her to the bed. When she was sitting at the edge of the mattress he knelt in front of her and removed her shoes. Unable to resist he kissed each delicate foot and then made his way up her legs until he'd reached the back of her knees and had pressed butterfly kisses on her sensitive flesh. Teresa smiled at him tenderly and Fox leaned over to fuse their mouths once more in a hot, torrid kiss. When she tangled her hands in his hair and pressed him closer to her he fell back on the bed, pulling her with him.

The kiss was slow and unhurried and as their mouths mated and their tongues dueled Fox's deft fingers pulled the sweater Teresa wore over her head and unclasped her bra. When her full, lush breasts fell into his hands, he let out a soft moan and took one tight, beaded nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Fox, that feels so good. Don't stop," Teresa cried out.

With more tenderness than he'd ever shown any other woman, Fox continued to suckle her breast, feasting on them as if he were a starving man gorging on a banquet. Teresa's cries further intensified his desire and a desperate Fox hastily removed her skirt and panties so she lay naked before him. Worshipping her with his eyes, he traced a hand over her navel until he'd reached the dark curls that shielded her from his eyes. Feeling how wet she was he began stroking her warmth with his finger but then his insatiable hunger for her got the best of him and he replaced his finger with his mouth.

_He just had to taste her_

When his tongue began to stroke the sweet warmth, Teresa let out a soft moan and her hips began to thrust against him. Fox continued the sweet torment until Teresa let out a soft cry and collapsed against him. When her shudders had subsided, Fox pressed another kiss against her warm mouth and then rolled away from her.

Teresa looked up at him from startled eyes but her wonder sooned turned to admiration when he began to undress.

_"He's beautiful,_" she thought.

When Fox was as naked as she, he strolled back to the bed and pulled her against him.

"Now the fun really starts," he murmured against her ear.

The sudden screeching of the alarm had him jumping up in bed and he pulled the pillow over his head before closing his eyes once more. The dream he'd been having had been too lovely to give up. It seemed fate had other plans cause no sooner had he closed his eyes than his door slammed opened and someone was pulling up the blinds so that the morning light streamed in.

"Fox, Fox wake up. Wake up," Samantha hissed with frustration.

She and Fox had an early breakfast meeting with one of their most important clients and Fox had overslept.

"Foxxxxxx," she yelled yanking the covers and snatching the pillow he cradled so tenderly in his arms.

Fox blinked and smiled sleepily up at his sister. "Teresa?" he asked.

Samantha laughed and rolled her eyes wondering which one of his bimbos her brother had been dreaming about.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she replied cheekily and Fox blinked again, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he gazed at his obnoxious twin.

"Sam? Whatcha doing in my bedroom so early in the morning?" he asked.

"We have an early breakfast meeting with Mr. Fuggi. Did you forget?" Samantha replied sweetly.

"Sht, I did forget," Fox mumbled sleepily and Sam laughed.

"Here, drink this while you shower and I'll pick out something for you to wear." Samantha replied handing her brother a steam filled mug of coffee.

Fox stumbled out of bed, grasped the ceramic mug with both hands and shuffled to the bathroom. Morning was most definitely not his best time. But as he remembered the dream he'd had, a satisified smile curved his lips. The dream had been so real, so erotic he could still feel Teresa's silken skin under his hands.

"_It's only a matter of time_," he thought

When he'd dropped Teresa off at her hotel last night, she'd given him a quick peck on the cheek and then thanked him for everything he'd done. As casually as he could, Fox had asked her what her plans were for the next day and she'd told him she and her mother would be heading back to Harmony early in the morning. Masking his disappointment as well he could, Fox had wheedled her address out of her and made her promise to write or call him if she was ever in town again. She'd smiled and told him she would before disappearing inside her room.

"Won't you be surprised when you find me on your doorstep, my beautiful dreamer?" he muttered aloud.

Fairchild Hotel

"Teresa, we need to hurry or we're going to miss the bus, mija," Pilar told her daughter with a frown.

Teresa stared at her mother blankly, her mind on the evening she'd shared with Fox. She'd never been drawn to anyone as quickly as she'd warmed to him. It seemed as if she'd known him forever instead of a few hours. And the thought of leaving the city, of leaving him behind, made her panic. She knew, deep in her soul that she and Fox had been fated to meet. She couldn't just walk away.

"Mama, I don't want to go home," she replied suddenly and Pilar stared at her with amazement.

"Teresa..." Pilar began but Teresa pressed a hand to her mouth to stop the onslaught of protests.

"Mama, I don't want to go back to Harmony to face all my memories. Everywhere I turn I'm going to be reminded of all that I lost. Boston is a beautiful city and we can start fresh here. Please Mama, don't make me go back," Teresa implored.

Pilar stared at her daughter for a few seconds before nodding her head. A change of scenery might do her daughter good and if truth be told she had come to find Harmony a bit stifling in recent years. A fresh start would do them both good.

"Alright, mija, if you want to stay we'll stay. Let me call your brother to tell him we won't be returning and then we'd better start looking for jobs. Until the house sells we won't have much cash," she murmured practically and Teresa smiled at her mother's pragmatism.

"I guess I won't have to say after all," Teresa murmured to herself staring at the slip of paper in her hand.

Fox had scrawled his name and address on the napkin before escorting her to the door and told her to call him if she was ever in town again or if she needed anything.

"_Don't be shy,_" he'd teased.

Staring thoughtfully at the paper Teresa made up her mind to call him as soon as she could. He was the only person she knew in Boston. It couldn't hurt to ask him for help. That's what friends were for.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N- This chapter took me forever to write because I wanted everything to be perfect so please be kind with your reviews. Le Boheme is one of my favorite opera's and I thought it was appropriate for the purposes of the chapter. And as always reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 7

Boston Opera House

Six months later…

"Oh Fox that was the most enchanting story I have ever seen," a starry eyed Teresa murmured as she and Fox made their way down the cobbled streets of downtown Boston.

Fox racked his brain trying to remember even the tiniest detail of the magnificent play they had watched for the last two hours but nothing came to mind despite the fact that this was not the first time he had come to see Le Boheme (as it was a favorite of Olivia's) for while Teresa had watched the action unfold onstage with fascinated eyes, he had spend the entire time watching _her_.

"Rodolfo and Mimi were so in love, so happy despite their poverty. If she hadn't been so sick they could have lived happily ever after," she continued breathlessly when he made no comment.

"Opera's usually end tragically, Resa. It's an unwritten law," he replied, linking their hands together and pulling her slender frame closer to his so the crowd wouldn't separate them.

"At least Marcello and Mussetta ended up happy. Mussetta surprised me when she sold her earring to pay for Mimi's muffs and the medicines she needed. For all her flamboyant ways she had quite a noble heart," she told him.

Fox opened his mouth to utter a suitable reply but a torrent of hard rain caught them unaware and with a muttered oath Fox shrugged out of his dark coat and held it over their heads.

As the sweet smelling rain tumbled out of the gray filled clouds and thunder quaked, streaking the sky with flashes of white light, Teresa looked up at Fox with laughter filled eyes. She loved summer storms, they revitalized her, energized her, and heedless of the consequences she began to skip and dance as the rivulets of water drenched her soft skin and turned her into a fey creature of the night. .

Fox watched her with tender amusement, noting how the rain molded the white dress she wore to her curvy body and that the water had washed away most of her makeup and had loosened the bun at the nape of her neck and as a result tendrils of her silken dark hair lay loose around her shoulders, adding to her pixyish appearance.

"Join me," she called out, extending her hand to him and unable to resist Fox placed his hand delicately in hers and a tingle of awareness shivered over both their spines at the contact.

Inhaling the sweet scent of the rain and the delicious smell of vanilla and strawberries that seemed to emanate from her pores, Fox pulled her tightly against his heaving chest and closed his eyes as the pitter patter of the rain- began to play a symphony made just for them. Relaxing in his embrace, Teresa looked up and Fox opened his eyes to catch her staring at him. Their gazes locked and held-two eyes - two souls simply listening as the music dulled out and their hearts called to one another. Lost in his eyes, Teresa fantasized about what it would feel like if she moved her head a couple of inches and pressed her lips against his. If she made the first move, would Fox respond? Or would he be horrified at her aggressiveness?

Then as if he was reading her mind Fox bent his head and captured her lips with his own and the illusion became reality. Teresa's emotions swirled about her- creating wings that carried her heart into a realm of pure bliss. The simple touch of Fox's soft lips against hers sent jolts of rejuvenating currents through her body. A quiet moan transferred from her mouth to his as her body pressed instinctively against him. Warmth radiated between their bodies as their hands mimicked each other's movements and fighting for control, knowing that he couldn't let things go any further Fox broke the kiss.

"Fox, I---" Teresa whispered against his ear when her brain was functioning once more.

"Shh," Fox whispered tracing the curve of her lips with his thumb. "Resa, you know how I feel about you. I haven't made any secret of my interest but when you agreed to this date I told you I wouldn't pressure you and I won't. We're on your time table baby. And I swear you'll have all the time you need to adjust to the idea of being with me," he replied.

Teresa stared up at Fox, her eyes bright with tears. She didn't know what she had done to deserve a man like him but she was grateful that he was in her life. Losing Ethan had been hard but it seemed as if fate had compensated her for her loss with Fox.

Leaning up on her tip toes she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I don't deserve you, you know," she told him.

Fox brought a slim hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

"You have that backwards babe. I don't deserve _you_," he replied kissing her softly and then linking their hands together so they could begin the walk to the B&B where she and her mother were staying.

"Fox, I want you to know that I'm starting to fall for you. After Ethan...well after his death I didn't think I'd ever fall in love again but you have brought me back to life."

Fox looked down at the petite brunette who had walked into his life six months before and stolen his heart and grinned. Twirling a strand of her dark hair with his hand, he pulled her closer and bent his head to capture her mouth once more. Teresa responded eagerly and as Fox deepened the kiss she let herself sink into the magic of the moment.

A few yards away an elegant blond in a bold red dress watched the couple embrace with growing anger. She had recognized Fox the moment he had walked into the theatre and she had almost run over to him before she noticed the petite brunette on his arm. The brunette was gorgeous, in a girl next door kind of way but that had never been Fox's style. He was used to sophisticated women who knew the rules of the game as well as he did but the way he gazed at the brunette told a different story.

"_Who is she?_" Audrey wondered her blue-green eyes narrowing with hatred.

"What are you staring at babe?" her dark haired companion asked her with a puzzled frown.

"No one Carter. No one at all. Will you take me home?" she asked sweetly, pressing her mouth hotly to his.

While Carter fumbled with his car keys, Audrey's head whirled with plans. She was going to find out whom Fox's mystery woman was and then she'd find a way to push her out of his life. Fox was _hers_ and no one was going to steal him away. No one.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N- In case you're wondering I'm using Natalie Zea as the model for my Gwen in this fic because I think she brought more vulnerability and depth to the character. Liza plays the sanctimonious, psycho Gwen really well but that's not how I wanted Gwen to come across in the fic so I'm using Natalie instead.

Chapter 8

Crane Mansion

"Gwen, sweetie if you don't hurry we are going to be late," an impatient Ethan muttered as he fiddled with his tie.

He was taking Gwen to the symphony and then out for a late dinner and he was in a rush to leave because he had plans for later that night. His secretary Jayme was waiting for him at her apartment and he didn't want to be late. Jayme was absolutely gorgeous, with flowing dark hair, soft brown eyes, and a body that wouldn't quit. But she was also smart, smart enough to know that he got a hard on whenever she was in the room and that spreading for legs for him would help advance her career. If they didn't get caught, that is. And he had no intentions of being caught. Marrying Gwen had been the best decision of his life but that didn't mean he couldn't have his cake and eat it too.

"I'm ready sweetheart," Gwen murmured breathlessly from the door.

She had pinned her strawberry blonde hair up and her simple blue dress highlighted her blue eyes and her peaches and cream complexion. Thin spaghetti straps bared her creamy shoulders and the tight fitting silk showed her curves to advantage.

"You look beautiful," Ethan told her and he meant it.

"Thank you sweetheart, now let's get going before they bar us from entering."

"Hmmm, we have plenty of time before the musical starts and I've got a sudden yearning to..." Ethan murmured suggestively in her ear and Gwen grinned.

"So long as you don't mess up my hair," she replied shimmying out of the dress and helping him undress.

"Your wish is my command," Ethan responded, tumbling them both to the bed.

Carmichael Estate

"Good evening Carmichael residence, how may I help you?" a flustered Teresa murmured over the phone.

"No, Mrs. Fairchild, Mrs. Carmichael isn't in right now. She and Samantha went to the club for a late dinner. Can I take a message?" she inquired, one eye on the clock in the corner of the room and the other on the monitor in front of her. "Yes, ma'm I'll be happy to pass along the message. Have a wonderful evening."

"Guess being a secretary isn't all it's cracked up to be isn't it Resa?" a masculine voice murmured behind her and Teresa nearly jumped out of her skin at the intrusion.

"Fox," she yelled. "How many times have I asked you not to sneak up on me like that?" she chided when she had regained her equilibrium.

"Sorry," he whispered penitently but the flash of humor in his brown eyes negated his words. With a slightly mischievous smile he handed her a bouquet of lilies and Teresa laughed because Fox always found a way to charm his way out of trouble and it was impossible to stay mad at him.

"Want to go to the movies?" he asked when she rose to look for a vase.

"Can't. Big bio exam tomorrow. Kay and I will be hitting the books all night," Teresa explained and Fox sighed.

Teresa took her classes seriously and whenever she wasn't studying she was doing something for his mother or helping out at the B&B. It had been three weeks since the night of the opera and he hadn't managed to get her alone in all that time. He was losing his touch.

"Ok, but clear your calendar this weekend cause I have a surprise planned," he told her and Teresa's brow rose.

"_A surprise?_" she parroted and Fox nodded.

"Now come on, it's almost eight and your mother will be wondering where you are. I'll drive you home," he added and Teresa went to shut down the computer and grab her things.

When she was ready Fox escorted her to his car and when she had buckled her safety belt he started the engine.

"Want to stop for some ice cream?" he offered and Teresa's eyes lit up. She had a weakness for ice cream and Fox knew it.

When he pulled over in front of the prestigious club he and his family were members of her eyes widened with surprise.

"I thought it might be more fun if Mother and Samantha tagged along. Mom is forever complaining that I hog up all your free time," he explained and Teresa laughed.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone," he added helping her out of the car and Teresa looked down at the bargain suit she wore self-consciously.

"You look gorgeous Resa," Fox told her, pushing a strand of her dark hair over her ear and linking their hands together.

Teresa looked around her in awe. The country club was huge with two pristine pools glistening in the fading sunlight and the green hills of the golf course beckoning. Small round tables were set up in the courtyard so members could cool down with a drink or enjoy a snack as they waited for family and friends. Waiters in starch black and white bustled everywhere.

As she and Fox made their way to where Olivia and Samantha sat enjoying tall glasses of iced tea, she felt keenly aware of the inquisitive glances coming their way. But Fox seemed impervious to the stares and murmured whispers and presented her to everyone who stopped them with a smile and a possessive gleam in his dark eyes that had more than one person carefully looking her over.

"Teresa, Fox, how sweet of you to drop by," Olivia murmured when she looked up and saw her son and her most valued employee towering over the table.

"I offered Teresa a ride home when she was done for the day and conned her into stopping for ice cream. Would you ladies like to join us?" Fox asked.

Olivia and Samantha nodded happily and quickly gathered up their things. As the foursome made their way to the back of the club where Fox's car was parked a tall blonde in tennis whites blocked their way.

"Fox, how sweet of you to drop by. I missed you baby," Audrey murmured and before Fox could reply Audrey lifted her head and caught her mouth with his.

Teresa watched the buxom blonde kiss Fox with the familiarity of old lovers and her fists clenched in anger. Without stopping to think, knowing only that she couldn't stand to see that bimbo clinging to Fox as if she owned him, she grabbed a glass of water from a passing waiter and dumped it on the blonde's casually mussed hair.

"Oh, my how clumsy of me. I'm so sorry," she gushed when the blond let out a shriek.

Olivia and Samantha tried to contain their laughter but Fox felt no such restraint and Audrey's wild shrieks only heightened his amusement.

"You did need to cool off a bit Audrey. Now if you will excuse us, my _girlfriend_ and I have things to do and people to see," Fox told his former lover with a smirk. Teresa lifted her chin and tossed Audrey a seething glance from over her shoulder as Samantha and Olivia hastily offered their excuses and followed Teresa and Fox outside. Knowing that the couple would appreciate some privacy, they made their way to Olivia's car to wait.

"Your girlfriend?" Teresa murmured when they were alone.

"Well, Resa, that wasn't how I pictured this moment but what the hell?" he replied cupping her face in his hands and pressing a warm kiss on her mouth. "I'm crazy about you Resa. I've made no secret of my interest in you. Will you consent to being my girlfriend?" Fox asked in a low throaty voice.

Teresa looked up at him from shining eyes and nodded. An ecstatic Fox pressed her tightly against him and kissed her breathlessly.

A few feet away an enraged Audrey watched them with hate filled eyes.

"You stupid bitch no one humiliates Audrey Banning and gets away with it. Fox may be infatuated with you but I'm the one he'll marry. There's no one in hell I'll let the Crane heir slip through my fingers. So enjoy your time with Fox while it lasts," she murmured spitefully.

Oblivious to everyone around them Fox and Teresa continued to kiss until the blare of Olivia's horn brought them back to the present. Laughing like giddy teenagers they saluted Olivia and piled into the car

Life was good.


	9. Chapter Nine

A.N- I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying the story. Your reviews mean the world to me and they always put a big smile on my face. And as always feedback is appreciated.

Chapter 9

Crane Industries

An infuriated Ethan sat at his desk, a snifter of brandy in his hand as he contemplated the best way to deal with the situation at hand. Gwen's request that they get pregnant as soon as possible had completely floored him and he his reaction had been explosive. Needless to say his lovely bride was none too pleased with him and his mother-in-law's warning that he fix things or else still rang in his ears.

"Hey, Winthrop, you have the financial report Elise asked you to prepare. Walters is bitching and I---" Daniel asked as he entered Ethan's office but one look around the office had him snapping his mouth shut.

The carpeted floor was covered with broken glass, the plants Ethan meticulously watered were in shreds and Ethan's walnut desk was littered with papers.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked with concern. Ethan was a neat freak and the disorder in the room spoke volumes.

"My bitch of a wife wants to have a baby...can you imagine me as a father?" Ethan replied, slurring the words a little. "Damn it I don't need this," he yelled throwing the glass against the wall.

"Ethan, calm down. If Gwen wants to have a baby, why not let her get pregnant? A baby will secure your place at CI even if you divorce Gwen so why not go for it?" Daniel advised.

"Cause...cause...cause I don't want to have a child with Gwen...I want to have a child with Teresa..." Ethan replied getting down on his knees and searching under the desk until he found the framed photograph of Teresa he kept locked in a drawer. "Teresa, Teresa," he moaned.

Daniel stared at his friend with narrowed eyes. If Ethan didn't learn to control his feelings, they would both find themselves out on their asses. Rebecca Hotchkiss Crane could be very mean when she was crossed and confirming her suspicion that Ethan had married Gwen for her money would be enough to incite her temper.

Walking over to the phone he ordered Jayme to bring in a pot of coffee and called maintenance to have them send someone to clean everything up immediately.

"_I'm not going to let you ruin things for me_," he thought giving Ethan a disgusted glance.

Downtown Boston

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," the strawberry blond murmured her cheeks tinting with embarrassment when she realized she had spilled her iced coffee on the petite brunette.

"It's no big deal," Teresa replied, grabbing a handful of tissues off the table and wiping her shirt.

"Let me have your number, I'll pay to have it cleaned," Gwen replied searching her purse for a pen.

"Really, it's alright. A little club soda and some baby powder and the stain will come right out," Teresa explained calling a waiter over and asking him to bring her some club soda.

"Really? Thank God I thought I had ruined your suit. It's gorgeous, where did you buy it?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I made it," Teresa replied simply and Gwen's blue eyes widened with surprise.

"Now I feel even worse," she replied and Teresa laughed as she blotted the stain with the soda. "I'm Gwen, Gwen Hotchkiss," she added giving Teresa her maiden name.

"I'm Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald but my friends call me Resa," Teresa replied.

"Resa, what a lovely nickname. It means laughter doesn't it?" Gwen asked and Teresa stared at her for not many people realized that her nickname was an euphamism for Risa which meant laughter in Spanish.

"Yes, it does," Teresa told the blond with another laugh. "There see, no harm done," she added and Gwen noticed with some surprise that the dark coffee stain had been completely removed. "Why don't you join me for lunch? My friend Samantha is running late as usual and I feel silly sitting here all alone," Teresa told the other woman.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Gwen demurred but Teresa shook her head and motioned for her to sit.

"You'd be doing me a favor," she reiterated and Gwen finally accepted the invitation.

For some strange reason she felt as if she had known Teresa forever and when Teresa motioned a slim blond to the table she was surprised to see her step-sister Samantha.

"I didn't know you two were acquainted," Samantha told Teresa when she had sat down.

"Wait, you know Gwen?" Teresa asked with, a frown marring her features when both women laughed.

"We're step-sisters," Gwen explained. "My mother is married to her father," she added and Teresa laughed.

"It really is a small world," she marveled and Gwen and Samantha burst into raucous laugher.

"To weird coincidences," Samantha toasted when the waiter brought over her iced tea.

"To clumsiness," Gwen mocked lifting her refilled glass.

"To friendship," Teresa added.

Crane Industries

"I'm sorry," a contrite Ethan told Daniel when he had sobered up.

Daniel had poured four cups of coffee down his throat and forced him to take a cold shower in the tiny bathroom adjoining his office. When he had come out, the floor had been swept and everything was back in its normal place.

"Ethan, I know you love Teresa but you have got to get her out of your system. You're married to Gwen and if you screw things up with her, we will both be kicked out of the company. Rebecca isn't a forgiving woman and she will have both our hides if you break her daughter's heart. Do you want to lose everything we worked so hard for?" he asked and Ethan shook his head.

"Then go home, apologize to your wife and convince her that having a baby is your biggest dream," he instructed and Ethan nodded.

He wasn't going to lose what he had worked so hard for and if a baby would make Gwen happy, he would oblige her.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N- I want to send a shout out to everyone who has been faithfully reviewing. It means a lot to me. Enjoy this new chapter. And as always feedback is adored.

Chapter 10

Boston

"Oh Ethan, I can't believe it's been almost a year since your death. Sometimes I dream that we're both back in Harmony planning our wedding and that the future is bright and shiny for the both of us. If only..." she murmured regretfully tears pooling in her eyes as she though about her former love.

"But enough tears. I came by to share my happiness with you, not to reminisce about the past. I can't believe I am engaged again. Fox proposed last night and I accepted. Mama was thrilled with the news since she's grown to love Fox like a son and Miguel promised to be there on my wedding day. I know this time everything will turn out perfectly" she whispered closing her eyes and hugging herself tightly. "God can't be so cruel as to take away another man that I love. And I do love him Ethan, more than I ever dreamed I could ever love again. Fox is everything to me and if I lost him I think I'd die," she added.

"I'm being silly, I know. Mama laughs at me for being so superstitious but I can't help myself sometimes and I guess it's better to be safe than sorry right? Anyways, I have a lot of errands to run and I'm supposed to be meeting Sam and Gwen for lunch so I have to go. But I'll come visit you again real soon Ethan." Teresa promised before rising to her knees and turning to make her way back to the garage where she had parked her car.

Deja Brew

"Girls I'm so sorry I'm late," a flustered Teresa murmured to her friends as she arrived at the restaurant.

Samantha and Gwen laughed and motioned for her to sit and Teresa gave them both a grateful smile before turning to the hovering waitress and placing her order.

When the waitress had placed her latte and muffin in front of her, she took a sip of the steaming coffee before turning to her two companions and explaining her tardiness.

"I went to the cemetery to talk with Ethan," she admitted to her baffled friends.

"Ethan, your ex-fiancé's name is Ethan?" Gwen asked with a frown.

The name wasn't that uncommon but it was a shock to learn that her best friend's ex-fiancé shared a name with her hubby.

"Yes, didn't I mention it before? My ex-fiancé's name was Ethan Winthrop. He and I grew up together in Harmony and on our wedding day I received the news that he had died," Teresa explained.

Gwen felt the blood drain from her face and her nerveless fingers dropped the mug she held in her hand.

"Ethan Winthrop?" she squealed and Teresa nodded.

"Gwen what's the matter?" Teresa asked her friend with concern.

"I have to go. Excuse me," a visibly shaken Gwen muttered, grabbing her purse and stumbling out of the restaurant.

"Sam, what's the matter? What did I say?" Teresa fretted worriedly but Samantha shook her blond head and knowing her friend wasn't going to say anymore Teresa remained silent.

But her instincts warned her that something was wrong and she meant to find out what it was.

Crane Mansion

A despondent Gwen let herself into her room and dropping her bag on the floor she curled up on her bed and let the tears fall.

"Oh God, it can't be my Ethan. My husband couldn't have faked his death and married me just to get a piece of the Crane fortune. It can't be him. Teresa was talking about someone else," Gwen told herself.

But she didn't believe it. Ethan had never been forthcoming about his past and it had been she who had announced their engagement at that party for CI. And she remembered him telling her quite clearly that he had grown up in a seaside town named Harmony. It was all she knew about him.

"Oh God what am I going to do?" she murmured despairingly.

Ethan's betrayal cut into her like a sharp knife wound and she felt as if her heart had been torn into pieces.

Carmichael Estate

"Fox we need to talk," a nervous Samantha told her brother.

"What about Sam?" Fox called back from his closet.

"Fox, Gwen and I had lunch with Teresa today and she told us she had gone to the cemetery to visit her ex-fiancé. Apparently she went to talk with him about your engagement," Sam began.

"So?" Fox replied. "I know Teresa loved her ex and I don't begrudge her that Sam."

"Fox, her fiancé's name was Ethan...Ethan Winthrop," Samantha announced and Fox whirled to stare at her from shocked eyes.

"What? That can't be right. Ethan is married to Gwen," he stammered.

"Apparently that sneaky bastard faked his death so he could marry Gwen. What are we going to tell Teresa Fox?" Samantha asked worriedly and Fox frowned for he didn't know if Teresa would be able to withstand the truth.

"Shit what a mess," he murmured.

Crane Estate

"Honey, I'm home," Ethan called out as he bounded the stairs to the suite he shared with Gwen. "Gwen, are you here?" he called out again entering the room cautiously.

Gwen was always waiting in bed for him at the end of the day. It was a ritual that he enjoyed very much and her absence made his heart lurch with trepidation.

"Sweetheart?" he called out for the third time when he noticed the faint glow of light coming from the adjoining bath.

"I've been waiting for you," Gwen murmured seductively from the doorway.

She was wearing a short black and red nightie and her reddish blonde hair was pulled back with a clip. Ethan's mouth watered as he stared at her and he hastily undressed, walking over to her and pressing a soft kiss on her waiting mouth. Gwen allowed him to kiss her and to fondle her breast but when he pushed her against the wall, pressing his bulging erection against her thighs she pushed him away with a soft giggle.

"Climb into the tub," she instructed with a smile and Ethan quickly complied.

His yell of pain was music to her ears.

"Damn, Gwen what the hells the matter with you?" he shouted jumping out of the scalding hot water and Gwen smiled vindictively.

"You bastard," she muttered eyeing his shrinking manhood with a deprecating laugh. "Did you think I'd never find out? Did you think you'd be able to keep your dirty little secret forever?" she yelled back and Ethan winced at the hatred sparkling clearly from her eyes.

"What are you talking about Gwen?" he replied.

"I know Ethan. I know that you were engaged to Teresa and that you faked your death so you could marry me. I know everything. Every despicable thing you've ever done," she spat back and Ethan paled at her words.

"Gwen," he began but the force of the slap she delivered had him stepping back.

"Shut up. Shut up you lying, cheating bastard. God, I don't know how I let you fool me for so long but everything ends now. If you want to remain in this house, living the high life with _my_ money you are going to have to play by my rules, do you understand? My rules, my game," she told him calmly and Ethan nodded feeling as if his world had just shattered.

Gwen smiled knowing that his greed would have him accepting all of her terms.

_"I'm going to get even with you Ethan and then I'm going to throw you to the wolves,_" she thought with a feral smile. "_You are going to regret playing games with me_".


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N I want to give a shoutout to loyal readers who always leave a review. It's nice to know some of you are enjoying the story and I want to thank everyone who takes the time to leave a review.

Fair warning: This chapter contains a lot of mature content. Read at your own risk.

Feedback is always appreciated. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.

Chapter 11

Teresa stared at her sleeping lover, a satisfied smile curving her lips as she savored the

memories of the previous evening. Fox's lovemaking had been everything she had ever dreamed of and she felt as if she were walking on air.

"Good morning sleepy head," she murmured when he stirred beside her a little while later.

"Good morning gorgeous," Fox replied softly pulling her atop him and pressing a hard kiss on her eager mouth. "Have I told you that you've made me the happiest man in the world?" he whispered against her ear and Teresa laughed.

"Not in the last eight hours," she joked.

"Well they say that actions speak louder than words so let me show you how happy you make me babe," Fox proposed capturing her lips in a slow, drugging kiss that depleted Teresa of breath.

"God you taste so sweet," Fox murmured as he pressed feathery kisses all over her face, her neck, her shoulders until he reached her bare breasts.

He wanted to devour her, to imprint the feel and taste of him on her skin so that when she lay alone at night she would dream only of him.

When he took one tight nipple in his mouth, Teresa let out a soft moan but Fox ignored her cries and continued to lick and lave the soft mounds until Teresa was almost sobbing.

"Fox, please," she begged mindlessly and Fox grinned at her wickedly before giving her what her body craved.

Spreading her slender thighs apart, he bent his head and pressed his mouth to her softness, eliciting another cry from Teresa's lips. Slowly, leisurely, savoring the feel and taste of her, Fox brought Teresa to the edge and only when her body began to spasm did he give her the release she sought.

Turnabout's fair play," Teresa murmured when she had regained her equilibrium and Fox grinned in anticipation.

Wanting to torture him as he had tortured her, Teresa pressed soft kisses all over his bronzed body until she reached the part of him that most ached for her touch. When she took him in her mouth Fox let out a guttural groan but Teresa was as merciless as he had been earlier. She licked and fondled him until Fox grabbed her midnight tresses and roughly pushed her on her back.

"Fox, I want you so much...please," she entreated and Fox was more than ready to comply.

In one smooth stroke he sheathed himself inside her silken warmth, sliding in and out until Teresa was ready to scream from sheer frustration.

"Please..." she begged and Fox captured her lips once more as with one last thrust he spilled his seed inside her, bringing them both to completion.

"What a way to start the day," Teresa teased when she could talk again and Fox grinned.

"I wish we could stay in bed all day sweetheart but..." he began and Teresa sighed.

"I know," she replied. "I have a class in an hour," she added rising gracefully to her feet and grabbing her robe before she made her way to the bathroom.

She had just stepped in the shower when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"You're insatiable," Teresa accused when Fox began lathering her breasts with the floral body wash she loved.

"I'm just doing my civic duty Ms. Lopez Fitzgerald, it's everyone's job to conserve water you know," Fox replied innocently.

"Fox..you're...going...to...make...me...late..." she whispered shakily as he pressed her against the cold marble and fitted their bodies together.

But the protests died on her lips when he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist for what he was doing felt too good.

"I can't help wanting you Resa. You drive me crazy," Fox whispered and as the hot water sluiced over their naked bodies, Fox captured her lips in a fiery kiss as he brought them to heaven once more.

It wasn't until they were both dressed and Fox was kissing her goodbye that Teresa noticed something was wrong. But no matter how hard she pressed Fox insisted that nothing was the matter. Giving up she slid into her car and waited for Fox to leave before making her decision. If he wouldn't tell her what was going on she would find out herself.

Ethan Winthrop sat at his desk, a half-empty decanter of whiskey and a half-filled tumbler in front of him. The last few days had been hellish, to say the least.

Gwen refused to let him sleep in their bed and he'd been forced to sleep on the floor like a dog because the couch in their room was too short for his long body. He'd begged and pleaded for absolution but Gwen had snidely replied that she needed time and if he wasn't willing to give her that then he could walk out at any time. And to make matters worse Jayme had ended their relationship because she'd gotten back together with her ex-boyfriend.

"Women are the bane of my existence," he muttered gulping down his drink and quickly pouring himself another.

His reverie was interrupted by a loud crash and before he could go see what was going on, his door was slammed open and his rival Fox Crane walked in.

"What the hell's the matter with you Crane? You don't have the right to barge into my office like a loon just because Daddy is the CEO of Crane Industries," Ethan grumbled indignantly but his bluster turned to fear when Fox grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You fking weasel, you are going to pay for messing with my sister," Fox promised his brown eyes filled with loathing and hatred for the man who broken Teresa's heart and shattered Gwen's dreams.

"I don't know what you're talking about Crane," Ethan choked out and Fox rolled his eyes before slamming his fist in Ethan's face and breaking his nose.

Ethan's shout of pain was music to his ears.

"You're a piece of work, you lying no good son of a bitch but the jigs up Winthrop," Fox retorted grabbing a fistful of Ethan's blond hair and slamming his head against the wall once more. "Nobody messes with a Crane and gets away with it," he added softly making Ethan's face pale even more.

"How long did you think you could get away with lying to everyone you deluded shthead?" Fox asked but not expecting an answer he rammed his fists into Ethan's stomach and proceeded to beat the crap out of his brother-in-law.

When Ethan was lying in a bloody heap on the floor, begging for mercy, Fox smiled grimly and spit in his rival's face, kicking him in the groin for good measure.

Teresa's gasp of distress surprised both men and they turned to her with identical expressions of horror.

"Ethan?" Teresa murmured brokenly, her face pale and her eyes brimming with tears. "I thought you were dead," she sobbed.

A flustered Ethan got shakily to his feet and walked over to Teresa.

"Teresa...I..." he stammered but before he could say anymore Fox interrupted.

"Go ahead Winthrop. Tell Teresa that you faked your death so you could marry my step-sister and sink your hooks into the Crane fortune," he mocked

Teresa's face paled even more at Fox's words but one look at Ethan's face told the whole story.

"You sick, selfish son of a bitch," she shouted, her body visibly shaking with rage. "I was devastated when Miguel arrived at the church to tell me you'd been in a fatal accident. How could you do something so despicable after everything we'd been together?" she asked and Ethan lowered his eyes in shame.

"Teresa...I..." he pleaded trying to enfold her in his arms but Teresa shook her head wildly and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me Ethan. As far as I'm concerned you are _dead_," she murmured coldly, swinging her left arm back and slapping him soundly before running out of the room.

Fox hurried after his fiancé but when he'd reached the parking garage and his heart contracted when he reached the parking garage and found Teresa sobbing harshly on the ground beside her car.

"How could he do something so vile Fox? I loved him and he abandoned me to marry Gwen," Teresa cried.

"I'm sorry baby, so damn sorry," Fox replied enfolding her in his arms.

Teresa let herself be held for a few minutes, savoring the strength and warmth of his arms but then she gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Fox but I can't be with you right now. I need some time alone," she told him before hurrying into her car and driving away.

Fox stared after her pensively wishing with all heart that Teresa had let him be by her side. Then the meaning of her words sank in and he felt his chest tighten.

She hadn't just broken things off...had she?


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N- Get out the tissues kiddies because this is a sad chapter. And please leave a review. It will make me post chapters faster.

Lyrics- "Breathe Again" by Toni Braxton

Chapter 12

Teresa lay immobile on her bed, huge sobs wracking her body as she grieved for love lost and love found too late. Memories of her past with Ethan mingled with memories of the time spent with Fox and she felt as if her heart were breaking in two for despite the heartache of realizing that Ethan had _lied_ to her the pain of being separated from Fox was almost a physical ache.

But she couldn't go to him...not yet...she had to straighten out her feelings first.

"Fox, I wish you were here. Whenever I'm in your arms I feel complete," Teresa sighed.

**If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  
Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again**

Fox stared desolately out the window, the pitter patter of rain drops perfectly complementing his mood. It had been _days_ since he'd seen or talked to Teresa and he was going out of his mind with worry. Logically he knew that she needed time to work out her feelings but his every instinct begged him to go after her and to hell with what she'd asked of him.

"Resa...are you thinking of me? Do you miss me even half as much as I miss you?" he asked.

**I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the way things used to be  
And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the love that you make to me  
And I can't get you outta my head  
How in the world will I begin  
To let you walk right out my life  
And blow my heart away**

And I can't stop carin' about  
About the apple of my eye  
And I can't stop doin' without  
Without the center of my life  
And I can't get you outta my head  
And I know I can't pretend  
That I won't die if you decide  
You won't see me again

_"Teresa, from the minute I met you I knew we were fated to be together. You stole my heart the moment I laid eyes upon you,"_ Fox whispered and Teresa felt her eyes fill with tears at the sweetness of his words.

_"I never dreamed that I could love like this again Fox. You are the other half of me, you complete me and without you I am nothing,"_ she replied softly and Fox bent his head to press a soft kiss on her waiting mouth.

_"Life began for me when accepted being my girlfriend and I want us to share all our tomorrows Resa. Make me the happiest man on earth and agree to become my wife," _Fox asked and Teresa launched herself into his arms and began pressing loud kisses all over his face in lieu of a reply.

_"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you Fox. There's nothing I'd like more than to become your wife,"_ Teresa replied with a happy smile and Fox sighed with relief.

_"I promise you Resa that from now on our days will be filled with nothing but gladness,"_ Fox vowed and Teresa nodded her head solemnly, secure in his love and in the shelter of his arms.

**If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  
Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again**

_"Ethan promise me that you'll be back, that our wedding will go on as planned and that we'll get married, have lots of children, and grow old together surrounded by our family and friends,"_ an anxious Teresa whispered to her fiancé.

"_I promise Teresa. You are the only woman I've ever loved and nothing short of death could stop me from marrying you,"_ Ethan replied and Teresa forced herself to smile and accept his words.

_"Then why do I feel like today is the last time I'll ever see him?"_ she wondered.

"God, how prophetic those words proved to be. I was such a fool for believing in Ethan that way," she murmured bitterly.

"What am I doing here alone when I have a man who loves me waiting?" Teresa berated herself finally slipping out of the lethargy that had seemed to seep into her bones days before. "I'll be damned if I let that bastard ruin my happiness once again," she added walking quickly to her closet and grabbing her jacket.

**And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the way my life would be  
No I can't stop thinkin' about  
How could your love be leavin' me  
And I can't get you outta my mind  
God knows how hard I tried  
And if you walk right out my life  
God knows I'd surely die  
And I can't stop doin' without  
Without the rythm of my heart  
No I can't stop doin' without  
For I would surely fall apart  
And I can't get you outta my mind  
Cause I know I can't deny it  
And I would die if you decide  
You won't see me again**

"Resa?" Fox asked when he heard a soft female voice whisper his name.

But his initial leap of joy turned to anger when he saw who was standing, barely clad, at his doorway in a dress so short and tight it should have been illegal.

"What in heaven's name are you doing here and dressed like that?" he asked roughly, his irritation clear.

"Why Fox, I heard that your little Mexican slut had ended your engagement and came to console you," Audrey replied shimmying out of her dress so she stood before him clad only in a pair of black bikini panties.

Before Fox could utter another word Audrey closed the distance between them, pushed Fox on the bed, and sealed their lips in a kiss.

**If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  
Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again**

"Fox," Teresa cried brokenly from the doorway and Fox hastily shoved Audrey's curvy body off of him.

"Resa, it's not what you're thinking," he began but Teresa was too angry to listen to reason.

"You are no better than Ethan," she whispered softly and Fox's face paled at her words. "At least he had a reason for cheating. What's yours?" she asked before backing out of the room and running hell bent for leather to her car.

To hell with them all. Once again she had put her heart on the line only to have it stomped on. Well she was done playing the doe eyed innocent and never again would she let a _man_ make a fool of her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N- I wanted to take time to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story. It means a lot to me. A special shoutout to THEROX4EVER03. Honey your words made me cry. Thanks so much for your support.

Warning: Mature content ahead. If you don't like smut stop reading now. There you've been warned

Chapter 13

Crane Mansion

A horrified Gwen gasped when she saw her husband stumble into their room with torn bloody clothes and a battered face.

"Oh my God Ethan, what happened?" she asked rushing over to him and helping him sit.

"Got mugged," Ethan lied closing his eyes wearily.

Gwen didn't know whether or not to believe him but she let the matter slide, deciding she would investigate later. Going into the adjoining bathroom she gathered up a few towels, a bottle of alcohol, and some bandages and then returned to the room.

Ethan watched his wife through narrowed eyes. When she pressed the alcohol soaked towel to his face he winced and Gwen let out a distressed sigh.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" she asked and Ethan shook his head.

"I just need some rest," he replied in a pitiful tone making Gwen laugh.

"Lie down then, I'll sleep on the couch tonight," she replied but before she could move Ethan had pinned her to the bed.

"Don't leave," he whispered.

"Ethan..." Gwen sighed but when he framed her face with his hands and pressed a kiss to her mouth she didn't protest.

Ethan kissed her slowly, lingeringly, savoring the taste and feel of her. He was in absolutely no rush. With the same unhurried movements, he removed her top cupping her breasts in his hands and softly caressing the soft mounds.

Gwen let out a little whimper, her body becoming pliant and soft as he continued caressing her and when Ethan lifted up her skirt and slid one finger inside her bikini panties she arched her back to give him better access. She knew it was wrong. Ethan had lied to her and God knows what else he'd done in the time they'd been married. But she couldn't seem to help herself. As much as she hated him for what he'd done, a part of her still loved him.

"Oh God Gwen I want you so much," Ethan panted, unzipping his fly and pushing his erection inside her softness.

Gwen let out another moan when she felt him slip inside her and she squeezed her eyes shut as wave after wave of sensation washed over her.

When they'd both climaxed Ethan let out a contented sigh, pressed a kiss to her forehead and sank into a deep slumber and when she was sure he had fallen asleep Gwen slipped quietly out of the bed and quickly rummaged through the woolen trousers he had dropped on the carpeted floor until she found his wallet.

When she found the wad of cash neatly clipped at the back of his walled, Gwen covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake Ethan with her accusations. The bastard had lied to her for the last time and if it took her the rest of her life she was going to make him pay.

_"But how?"_ she asked herself.

The answer came to her so suddenly she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before and a smile spread across her face as she imagined Ethan's stunned reaction to the bombshell she was about to drop on him. Oh but getting her revenge was going to be so sweet. And if she destroyed her own life in the process...then so be it.

Carmichael Estate

"Damn you Fox let go of me," Teresa shouted when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"No," Fox replied heatedly. "Not until you're ready to listen to reason," he added shoving her inside a guest bedroom and locking the door.

"You want me to be reasonable after finding my fiancé in bed with his ex-girlfriend?" Teresa yelled and Fox winced knowing that the trap Audrey had set completely damned him.

"Baby what you saw was Audrey attempting to seduce me. She walked into the room a few minutes before you, stripped and tumbled me on the bed. I was trying to push her off when you walked in," Fox explained.

"How stupid do you think I am Fox? I saw the two of you in that bed...you were wrapped around each other like saran wrap, kissing like there was no tomorrow," Teresa replied and Fox grinned.

"I love it when you're jealous," he whispered against her ear as he cupped her soft bottom and lifted it against his bulging arousal.

"I am not jealous," Teresa replied hotly, trying to ignore the sensations his actions stirred to no avail.

"Sure you are babe...but you have no reason to be. Audrey means nothing to me. You are the woman I love and the only one I want," Fox told her turning her head so he could mold their lips together in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. "I love you Resa, only you. Please believe me when I tell you that I wasn't making love to Audrey. It was all a trap," he added and as Teresa stared at him she read the truth in his eyes.

"Perdoname mi amor," she crooned in Spanish. "Forgive me for being a jealous witch," she added and Fox grinned, realizing that everything had been resolved.

"I've missed you so much Resa," he murmured punctuating his words with soft kisses so Teresa felt as if she were melting.

"I missed you too," Teresa replied lifting the hem of his sweater so she could rub her hands all over his chest.

Fox let out a groan as he felt her soft, nimble hands stroking his nipples and not wanting to be outdone he pulled her melon colored top over her head and quickly unclasped her bra so that her breasts spilled into his hands. Backing her against the wall, he lightly stroked her breasts until her nipples had hardened and then he took one nipple in his mouth, alternately licking and laving it with his tongue until Teresa began to writhe against him.

"Fox...it's been so long...hurry up..." she hissed through clenched teeth and Fox obligingly stripped off the rest of his clothes before lifting her in his arms and carrying her over to the rug in front of the fireplace.

Wanting to tease her a little bit more, he slowly pulled her skirt down, kissing every inch of bare skin exposed as he did so until he'd reached the very center of her femininity. With reverent strokes of his tongue he brought her to a quick climax and when she was shuddering underneath him, he slipped one finger inside her and brought her to the edge again.

"Fox, please...I want this..." Teresa whimpered, her dainty hands stroking his erection and Fox shuddered at the sensations her touch wrought.

"Your wish is my command," he replied pushing her slender thighs apart and settling himself against her.

Slipping a hand between them, Fox stroked her as he slid in and out of her wet warmth with practiced ease. When Teresa let out a small cry and her body began to shake from the force of her climax, Fox gritted his teeth and with one final thrust spilled himself inside her.

"I love you," Teresa whispered sleepily when she regained control of her senses.

"I love you too babe," Fox replied, easing off of her and adjusting her slight weight in his arms so they lay spoon fashion on the rug. "And I promise you Resa that no one is ever going to come between us again," he added softly.

_"We'll just see about that won't we?"_ a furious Audrey whispered from the darkened hallway.

She'd seen Fox huddle Teresa into the room and when it had become apparent that the two lovebirds were "making up," she'd decided to escape while the going was good.

"You're mine Fox and I'm not letting that Mexican bitch steal you away," she added her mind working furiously on a new plan of conquest.

Just then she recalled what Teresa had shouted at Fox when she'd first burst into the room. She'd compared him to someone named Ethan.

_"Could it be the same Ethan who married Gwen Winthrop? Can little miss Tacosita have been involved with Fox's brother in law?_" Audrey wondered.

It was worth finding out. And if this Ethan turned out to be the same person then maybe he might prove a useful ally.


End file.
